Helping an agent in need
by Agent BM
Summary: The name sounds bad I know but unless you have anything this is the name. The story's about the Watterson family takes my oc in after he loses his job. Introduction of my oc, Agent BM
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own tawog**

the wattersons exited the grocery store with a shopping cart full of food. They were about to head to their car when they saw one of the saddest things anyone could ever see, a blue cat wearing a torn up suit, starving, was holding a sign asking for food or money. Nicole took some money out of her pocket

"Here you go sir" said Nicole giving 5 dollars to the cat

"Thank you, hey I know you guys, you're the watterson family of Elmore california" said the cat

"How do you know us?" Asked Richard

"Well it ain't from your show, let me explain, my name is agent BM, I'm your family's guardian" said the cat taking his Id out of his pocket

Nicole looked at the id

"Yeah I don't believe you" said Nicole "Are you drunk or on drugs?"

"No I'm not Nicole, and ill prove it. Gumball and Darwin I know when you get home you're gonna watch tv, Anais and Lexi you're gonna read, Nicole you're gonna rest and Richard you're gonna eat half of that food in that cart" said agent

"How do you know that? And how do you know our names? Are you some kind of fortune teller or can you predict the future?" Asked Richard

"No, like I said I'm your family's guardian. It's a long story, can I get a ride to your house? I'll tell you everything" said agent

"I don't know, I don't trust you" said Nicole

"Come on mom, please?" Asked the kids on their knees

"Ok, bit if you hurt my kids I can snap your head off" said Nicole

"I know Nicole, and don't worry, I'm not armed" said Agent BM showing the inside of his jacket showing nothing in the pockets

(Watterson household)

Agent BM had just finished eating 3 hot dogs and a bag of chips. nicole snatched the bag away

"Ok you've eaten, now can you explain who you are?" Asked Nicole

"Yeah sure, my name is Agent BM, I'm your family's guardian, I protect you when needed, every family on earth has one. I work for an organization that protects families all over the world from danger, we work in secret and our base is hidden miles underground, only an agent can get to it" said BM

"Why're you telling us this?" Asked Lexi

"And shouldn't you be protecting us now from something?" Asked Gumball

"That's the problem, I'm not my boss's favorite agent and I've been fired" said BM sadly

"Why what'd you do Mr. Agent?" Asked Darwin

"Well-

(Flashback)

"Hey chief I got the papers you've wanted" said agent BM as he entered his bosses office to see no one was there. He looked at his boss Mr. J's planner

"Massage at 2, I've got a good half hour to myself" said BM as he sat in the bosses chair

"That's what I'm talking about. Now look here junior, as long as I'm the grand poobah of this organization-

the door opened and scared BM off the chair, it was mr J. BM began to leave when j stopped him

"Whats the matter junior I thought you liked my office" said J angrily

"I just remembered I have some work to do, somewhere else" said BM nervously

"just dont mess around in my office again" said J

(Laser pen)

BM sat at his desk bored and monitored the wattersons, they were at a movie at the time. He started clicking a pen at his desk, not knowing this pen had a laser in it. He hit the laser trigger and blasted everything in the area from computers to agents. He shut it off when his boss came up to him with his tie cut in half with the laser

"We're gonna look back at this in a couple years and laugh" said BM

"Grrrr, one more mess up like that and you're out of here" said J angrily

(Coffee accident)

The break room was destroyed, agent BM was being blamed for it

"who puts a self destruct button on a coffee machine?" Asked BM

"Agent BM, I've had enough of your foolishness, you've destroyed company property, the break room, and almost everything in the base, what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked J

"It was an accident" said BM

"You're fired" shouted J as a tube sucked BM out of the building and onto the surface

"Lousy old bear, i don't need him, I can survive on my own"

(End flashback)

"I've been living on the streets begging for food ever since" said BM sadly

"Oh my that's rough" said Richard

"Well thanks for lunch, I guess I should be going I don't wanna bother you guys" said Agent BM

"Where're you gonna go, do you have a place to stay?" Asked Anais

"No, but I'll find somewhere, probably find a cheap motel or something" said agent

"Agent wait, how about you stay with us, until you get back on your feet?" Asked Nicole

"You wanna look after a washed up agent like me?"

"yeah, I mean I know you didn't mean all those things back in your base with your boss" said Richard

"And I guess you have gotten us through some times, even if we didn't know it" said Nicole

"Oh thank you guys, you're the best family ever. Don't worry, my stay here will be an enjoyable one for both of us" said agent BM as he hugged the family


	2. Chapter 2

Agent BM sat at the table fixing up his torn up suit

"You know I can just buy you a new suit right?" Asked Nicole from the kitchen

"This isn't just any suit Nicole, this suit is how I've been able to monitor you and your family without any suspicion. This suit can disguise me into anything, it even turns into pajamas, so yeah it's not just an ordinary suit" said Agent as he patched up a few holes

agent got up and went to the kitchen

"Something smells good whatcha making?"

"Roast beef with mashed potatoes, I found a recipe online and Im testing it" said Nicole

Agent tasted the beef but didn't like it

"No no no no no, ill make it better" said BM

je grabbed stuff from the fridge and poured it into the pan and mixed it together sloppily

"You just ruined my family's dinner" said Nicole angrily

"Its not done yet, now to put it in the oven at 600 degrees for 5 minutes" said Agent a he threw the food in the oven. 5 minutes later he took it out and placed it on the counter. The roast beef looked delicious. Nicole tasted the food and liked it

"This is amazing, what'd you put in it?" Asked Nicole

"Random things in your fridge, I'm a great cook" said Agent

Agent left Nicole to finish the food and went up to Anais and Lexi's room to see lexi on her phone and Anais doing homework

"Hey girls"

"Hi agent"

"How're you doing?"

"Not good, I'm working on a solar system project for school and I can't get my planets to move" said Anais

agent looked at the device that moved the planets and noticed some things

"Error here and there, these wires are plugged in wrong" said Agent as he moved some wires around and the planets moved

"You did it, thanks BM" said Anais

"Anything for a little bunny like you" said Agent as he patted her on the head

"Dinner" shouted Nicole

"Finally I'm starving" said Agent

"After the 3 hot dogs you've eaten today and chips" said Lexi

"I have a big appetite" said Agent

(That night)

BM finished fixing his suit and set it to Pajama mode. His suit and pants turned into pajamas

"We don't have a guest room so I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch" said Nicole giving him a blanket and pillow

"I don't mind, it's soft" said BM

"(Yawn) Goodnight" said Nicole tired

"Goodnight Nicole" said BM

agent turned the lights off and fell into a nice sleep. Around 1 am a noise was heard in the kitchen. BM looked in the kitchen and saw a homeless man eating the food in the fridge. He turned his clothes back into a suit and walked up to the man. The homeless man closed the fridge and screamed when he saw Agent standing behind the fridge door

"Hello, I'm agent BM, you weren't planning on stealing food from a hard working family, WERE YOU?"

The homeless man took a knife from the counter and attempted to stab agent but he swiftly moved away from the homeless mans attacks

"Sad, isn't it? For you at least" said Agent before knocking the knife away and throwing him into the living room. agent screamed as he attacked the homeless man and kicked him in the balls. He punched and kicked him until he collapsed. Nicole rushed down

"Whats going on down here?" Asked Nicole

she turned the lights on to see me and the homeless man

"Just doing my job protecting this family, caught him break in here and steal your food" said Agent

"I'm calling the cops" said Nicole "And you tell him if he ate my chocolate cake then I'll beat Him so hard he'll wish he never came in here"

"Don't come back, ever" said Agent angrily

"Im sorry, I'm sorry" said the homeless guy

"I bet you are" said agent angrily

Nicole angrily stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed the homeless man

"You ate my cake, you're gonna pay" said Nicole angrily as she took him to the backyard


End file.
